The Power of Forgetfulness
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: It was just another day, another fight. And it happened to be the last time they would ever fight on different teams. Shizaya pairing, minor yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Shizuo, Izaya, and any other characters do not belong to me.


"IZAAYYAAAA-!"

I looked behind me in fear, taking a slight step backwards. There was pure hatred in those eyes, burning like fiery coals behind the purple shades.

"No where to run this time, Flea!" he snarled, striding forward, swinging the twisted pole side to side.

"I wouldn't be so sure of mysel were you, Shizu-chan!" I cooed, forcing a coy smile onto my face. I flicked the switch blade in my hand open, holding it at arm's length. Then the monster lunged.

"IZAAYAAAAA-!"

I flinched at the animalistic snarl that left his mouth, and, in doing so, let my guard down. Black and white dots dashed across my vision as deformed metal came in contact with my left side, flinging me across the roof top and into a waiting concrete-brick wall. I cried out as pain wracked through me. Ouch. Must have broken something. A warm, slick liquid trickled from my mouth and I reached up to wipe it away, only to find that, when said hand was pulled away, it was covered in blood. Yep. I had defiantly broken something important.

"IZAYA!"

I gasped as long, slender fingers wrapped themselves in a killer grip around my neck, lifting me from the ground.

"You will die today, Flea!" He snarled, golden eyes filled with rage. I forced yet another fake smile.

"I'd rather not, Shizu-chan." I chuckled, though it was shaky and afraid. That, apparently, was his breaking point. After literally crushing my wind pipe, he threw me far.

Very far.

Maybe a little too far, if he still wanted to hurt me.

Far enough to send me over the edge.

The last thing I saw before gravity took its toll, was the horrified look in Shizuo's eyes. He ran towards me, reaching out, but it was too late. I could no longer see him.

"Izaya!"

Falling

Falling

Falling…

Oh God, how high was I? Well, I have an idea now. I could hear the honks and screeching of cars growing closer, and realized that if the fall itself didn't kill me, getting hit and run over repeatedly by 2 ton vehicles would. A small, sad smile forced its way upon my lips.

"Did you really hate me that much, Shizuo? Enough to get rid of me for good?" I whispered to nothing. The sounds of traffic grew deafening, and I heard a sickening crack, felt blinding pain.

And then knew no more.

DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!

"Izaya!"

I reached out late.

Just a second too late, and he went toppling over the edge. I stood there, frozen, as the sound of screeching cars filled my ears.

As for my thoughts?

They were all jumbled up; I couldn't put together even one rational thought. Broken from my semi-coma by the sound of screaming, I ran down the stairs, jumping whole flights. I rushed out of the building, and immediately regretted it.

There were two scenes here.

A truck on its side in flames, surrounded by many people.

And, not too far away, surrounded only by an oval of blood, was Izaya.

"Izaya?"

I walked slowly towards the body, looking down at him. His arms and legs were bent at odd angles, crimson trickling from beneath raven-blue hair and staining the white fluff of the trademark jacket. He was lying on his back, though his head faced the building, away from the wreckage that was now being dowsed in water.

I leaned down slowly, slightly afraid of what I would see, and brushed away some of the slick hair, looking into his eyes. Dull red eyes stared back at me, swimming with many emotions; suddenly, they blinked. I jolted back, then inched forward again.

"Izaya?"

He looked at me slowly, and his mouth opened, but the only thing that left him was a small cry of pain. He tried to move, but failed, confusion evident in his eyes. He began struggling to get up, hurting himself in the process. I made a move to hold him down, and, to my growing surprise, he let me with little resistance.

My eyes narrowed; something was very wrong. Not that him being alive was wrong enough, but that he was showing no hate, only confusion, like he hadn't known how he got here.

Gears clicked in my mind, and one hand holding the Flea's arms down, fished my phone out my pocket, dialing a very familiar number and raising the device to my ear. After trying unsuccessful to contact the 'doctor', I lifted Izaya in my arms, wrapping him in my jacket. He clung to the white shirt I was wearing, snuggling up to my chest; let us just say, I felt very uncomfortable.

It had begun to rain, soaking myself and the shivering form in my arms; I walked away, growling in irritation, to the place of the idiot that had failed to answer his phone when I had called.

"Stupid Shinra."

DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!

"I think he has Amnesia."

I looked up in surprise at the brown haired scientist and the headless spirit, wonder if I heard him right.

"You mean like, memory loss, right?" I asked, not sure if I my ears were hearing things correctly.

Shinra sighed, shoulders slumping and chocolate orbs sliding closed.

"I'm afraid so, Shizuo. Though he is awake and with minor injury, he didn't recognize me or Selty at all. He's nothing but an emotionless shell now; he only remembers his name."

I stood up quickly, startling both beings in front of me.

"Is he awake?"

Shinra shook his head weakly, gaze focused on the floor of his apartment.

"I'm afraid not, Shizuo. Right now, it is hard to tell when he will wake up…" he trailed off, a dull film covering his eyes. I stood still, my mind processing what Shinra had just said.

"Do you mean… He's in a coma?" I slurred, the words not feeling natural on my tongue.

The only answer I got was a small nod of brunette hair.


End file.
